Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower 'is an anthropomorphic nine-year old, two-tailed fox who is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick throughout their adventures together. He is also a master mechanic, strategist, inventor and air pilot. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Background Physical Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation of giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly orange-yellow fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails, and has blue eyes. Tails wears a pair of white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners on his hands and feet. He also wears a pair of red sneakers with white toes and gray soles. He even wears a brown work belt with a shoulder strap around the front and back of his body, and a pair of brown work goggles on his head. Personality Tails is gentle, sweet-natured and loyal with a positive attitude. When young, he was initially timid and shy, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. As the series progressed, Tails has become more outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. History When Worlds Collide Arc Background in Other Media Movies *Naruto, Bleach and Sonic the Movie Filler Episodes * Video Games *Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution Powers and Abilities Despite his young age, Tails is hailed as a natural genius for his immense intellect and natural talents in all sorts of mechanics and science, and was Sonic the Hedgehog's equal partner when ever the young fox would go on missions with the heroic hedgehog. Natural Abilities *Twin-Tailed Propelled Flight - Tails' unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. **Propeller Flight - The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is his ability to achieve flight with them. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h) and go fast enough to keep up with Sonic, with great agility and mobility. He can also use his twin tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. **Flight Speed - He can also use his tails as a turbine to push himself forward while hovering slightly above ground, allowing him to reaching speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. Tails' outstanding speed in this field is partially due his training with Sonic. **Tail Combat - Tails' twin tails are shown to be very powerful limbs in their own right, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal. In combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for different fighting moves and techniques. *Genius-Level Intellect - Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. His intellect rivals that of Doctor Eggman's. Tails' intellect is even praised by Shikamaru Nara, Uryu Ishida, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kakashi Hatake, and Sam Spartan that they believe Tails might be the most smartest one in the known universes. Tails intellect can even rival Sosuke Aizen's (who is one of the most brilliant minds in the Bleach universe). **Master Mechanic and Inventor - Tails is a master mechanical engineer and inventor, creating, fixing and building many machines that can help him during his adventures. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Tails is a master strategist and tactician, able to analyze and test theories about his opponent's skills and how to deal with them in a calculated manner. He can even use his intellect to formulate battle plans when others don't have any ideas. **Expert Air Pilot and Aerial Fighter - As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dog-fighting skills to go along with them against enemy aircraft. **Physics and Chemistry - Tails is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes. He can also perform sycnhronized air tricks while in mid-air. *Super Speed - Tails can run at average speed without his twin tails, but know as fast as Sonic. *Experienced Swimmer - Tails is quite good at swimming as well. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. *Excellent Driving Skills - Tails has shown great driving skills such as driving cars or motorcycles. *Heightened Senses - A fox's natural ability is their heightened senses, which Tails uses to see, hear and sense, as well as sense danger when its' coming. *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite receiving no combat training, Tails is a formidable fighter. His main fighting style is his tails and many gadgets and arsenal weaponry at his disposal for unexpected or calculated attacks. *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder - Tails is an excellent wielder on the EnerBeam technology, and knows its workings inside out. *Grinding - Tails can grind on rails in many areas. Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Tails Transformation Weaknesses *Lightning Equipment *Dummy Ring Bomb *EnerBeam *Ring Capsule *Wristwatch Communicator *Yellow Tail Inventions *Miles Electric *Tornado Variations *Transmitter *Various Firearms and missiles *Various Vehicles List of Moves and Techniques *Air Strike *Boxing Punch *Cable Shock *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electron Shot *Flash Bang *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Miles Electric *Propeller Flying *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Thunder Shoot *Tornado Attack *Torpedo Strike List of Awakneings *Super Tails Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, close as brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Good friend) *Cream the Rabbit (New girlfriend after Cosmo the Seedrian's sacrifice) *[[Cheese the Chao|'Cheese the Chao]] *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Sam Spartan (Good friend and technical helper) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Charles Hedgehog *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Older sister) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus (Best friend and mechanical partner) **Mina Mongoose **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Omochao *Classic Sonic *Monkey Khan *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyuga *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Shuhei Hisagi * Shunsui Kyoraku Rivals *Doctor Eggman (Also an enemy) *Wave the Swallow (Rival in brains) *Metal Sonic (Also an enemy) *Metal Tails (Also enemy) *Speedy (Also an enemy) *Purple Face Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Kisame Hoshigake *ISISBall *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *BND Mask of Doom *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails (Robotic Doppelganger) *Metal Knuckles *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Doctor Eggman Nega *Chaos (formerly) *Witchcart Craft *The Deadly Seven *Team Hooligan *Bentley Adams *The Shadow Vipers *Sosuke Aizen *The Espada *Madara Uchiha *Orochimaru *Battle Bird Armada Theme Songs *Watch me Fly by Crush 40 Quotes *''I'll do my best!'' *''When there's a machine, I couldn't help but make or fix it.'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - You did it, Sonic! *(about Sonic) - I've relied on Sonic to protect me for too long. I know that I can fight my own battles... because I have to believe in myself! *(to Wave the Swallow) - You're gear is still as amazing as ever, Wave. *''I've changed a lot since I've started hanging with Sonic... but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! Okay, Eggman, bring it on!'' *(cornered by the Egg Walker) I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I can do this! *(to Cream the Rabbit) That's a pretty impressive Gear you've got, Cream! You'll have to show me later! *(about Sam Spartan) Sam, you have been a wonderful friend and technical helper I've loved, though Sonic and I have been through together, and I think it's time we've shown our friendship with each other. *''But why would Kisame want to attack Cream?'' *''This is seriously bad, Sonic! We have to get Cream to a safer place where Kisame won't notice!'' *''Kisame, how I hate this jerk so much!'' *''Naruto, I call upon the power of the Kitsune to give me the power of speed.'' *''Please don't cry, Cream. You're still safe from Kisame for now. Everything is going to be alright. I promise it's going to be okay. I promise.'' *''You don't have to apologize, Cream. Now let's get out of here before Kisame notices us again.'' *''Sam!'' *''Knuckles!'' *''Sonic!'' *''Just leave it to me!'' *''This is fast and fun!'' *''Found something!'' *''Hey, we're gonna crash!'' *''Let's jump!'' *''Wheeee!'' *''Wooooaaaahhh!'' *''Sonic should be able to handle this!'' *''No problem for this sky fox!'' *''Can you do something, Knuckles?'' *''Alright, Sam, you can do this!'' *''Let's line up sideways from here on!'' *''Better not fall!'' *''We should go up there.'' *''Let's go down here, guys.'' *''What should we do now?'' *''*humming*'' Trivia * See Also *Miles "Tails" Prower/Image Gallery *Miles "Tails"Prower/Battles & Events Nicknames Good BFF (Sonic) Bad Poop Monster (Eggman), Monster (Orbot and Cubot) Racist (Purple Face) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Mobians Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Team Sonic Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance